The Game
by berrystar414
Summary: The narrator is suddenly pulled into the game of Minecraft. The worst part? A certain white eyed demon claims they're part of his Game. This is my first story,so advice is appreciated. Rated T for bloody scenes :D
1. Boredom Gets Me In Trouble

A/N

im typing this on mah kindle! its not a touch or a color so please dont get mad at grammer or spelling mistakes! This story is a fanfic where the narrator gets pulled into Minecraft. Minecraft doesnt belong to me... its belongs to Notch! :P

Hope you enjoy my story!

Math class. Also known as unhumane torture for an hour because we have to do some `sensible`.

Now dont get me wrong. Im not bad at math; infact, the school considers me above average in all my subjects, placing me in a 9th grade math class instead of a 8th grade one. But today we were reviewing the concept of slope(AGAIN). I started to daze off into Lalaland when a note hit me in the back of the head, catching hold of my frizzy, stubborn hair.

Its a very fortunate that i lived at the back of the room(my teacher thought i was a know-it-all and thought id have less people to talk to,) with only one person behind me. I took out the note and proceeded to read.

"Yo Kara!" i read while rolling my eyes. " The 12.5 update for minecraft xbox 360 version occured last night at 3:14 am!" I didnt even know how he knew this, but oh well. I wrotw back to him, "Sup Drew... and thats awesome I cant wait for this hour to be over! Then,we shall have sweet freedom in Minecraft!:D" and tossed it over my shoulder to Drew.

Since Im in math class and left my sketchpad at home, I will tell you a little bit about Drew. He is about the same height as me, has brown eyes, and messy brown hair. Drew is a computer nerd, and can work well with technology. He also loves pulling people's legs, which sometimes makes me act cautious around him. But he can also be quiet or silly. And if you dare call him my boyfriend, I will punch you... he is only a best guy friend! Nothing more!

My thoughts are interupted as Drew tugs the back of my hair, signaling to lean back, which i complied. " You gonna be on Minecraft today after school?" his voice sounded excited and anxious, which immediately translated into my head as 'You gonna be on Minecraft to see the level of destruction I shall cause?' He is a griefer afterall. "No I hate the game! Duh! Of course I will be on!Whatcha got in mind anyway?" Dont worry, its completely beneficial, I promise!" "It better be or el-" "Kara!" I heard a sharp voice from the front of the room. Crap. "Is there anything that could possibly be more important than this review?!" yelled at me. Pssh, it would've been much harder if he had asked what was less important.

As I began to shake my head no, he grins evilly. Double crap. "Then, surely you will be obliged to share your answer for... question 3 of part 4?" I glance at the board, and remember that part 4 is always the hardest part and that number 3 was always the most confusing question. I look down at my textbook, which reveals that number 3 was a story question. A question that I would have to write out to organize myself. Which would imply I wasn't paying attention... which I wasn't.

The rest of the class stared at me as if I killed somebody. It was only a moment, but it felt like an eternity. So I just blurted out,"12.5 units!" to get them to look away. When I looked up, at , I noticed a shocked expression. "That's... that's correct! Good job, Kara."The teacher turned around and started writing on the board again. My classmate turned around with him, leaving me with a triumphant smile.

* skip tp when she gets home because kindle wont let me put a devision line =_=*

I sighed a sigh of relief when I closed the backdoor behind me. Finally. It was Frieday. I could do whatever I wanted until Mom got home at 7:30 tonight. I have no siblings and my dad left Mom when I was a baby. I sigh, just thinking about the subject is depressing. But i push these feelimgs away as i turn on the xbox and log onto my Gold account- Berrybrine. Dont ask, but I've always had respect for Herobrine, whose basically the grim reaper of Minecraft. No player has ever been able to defeat him once he's been summoned.

Sure, some claim to have defeated him. But they had to use hacks and cheats to make him weaker. I was against it, as it was my Minecraftian dream to take on Herobrine and defeat him without cheats- or at least earn his respect.

"Berry!" Drew's voice yelled at me through the xbox live connection. "Ya gonna start the game or wait for Herobrine to drag you in yourself?!" "Chillax Shadey!" I set up the game and waited while it started loading. I watched the familar forest background for a moment, then closed my eyes. The last message i saw read"We think 4G Studios has removed Herobrine from the xbox 360 edition, but we're not too sure."

Suddenly, I felt wind rushing against my face, blowing my crazy, curly brunette hair all about. I opened my eyes, and found myself speeding to the ground.

A/N: Well there it was! I hope you enjoyed and that i didnt make too many mistakes. I will probably update every night or every other night. Please give me feedback and what you thought. :) I CAN take constructive criticism, but that doesnt mean I will take insults!

~Berrystar


	2. A Strange Land

A/N: I didnt mean to have to wait for so long, but again, no computer and kindle hates me and kept saying i didn't save. So now I'm on a liabrary computer... YOLO! To da story i suppose :D

I woke up on the ground,staring into brilliant blue sky, watching blocky clouds drift lazily by.

Wait...blocky? I get up and search my surroundings,finding that everything is blocky,with the exception of myself. I was still 'normal', but i was in the world of Minecraft. As much as i wanted too, I didnt run around in circles screaming. I had to survive, i was in Minecraft... my element. If I did things right, maybe I wouldnt die... because who knew if I would respawn?

I marched to a tree, and punched it full force. Surprisingly, it didnt hurt like I worried it would. I then proceeded to kick and punch more trees, taking them down. I had a gameplan. And aint no creeper gonna stop me... or blow me up!

The sun`s position in the sky told me it was high noon. I crafted a rather crude set of latters and climbed a tree, and started building a tree house. I ended up with a 4 block tall 7X7 house. I place a trap door and sat on my bed, hearing the shreiks of spiders. Great.

After sitting for a few minutes, I heard a "FUDGE NUGGETS!" Drew! I quickly crafted a wooden sword. Dang it, I didnt even go mining today! No stone or iron! Well, this would have to do. I jumped out of my tree and landed in the pond right next to it.

I heard the clatter of skeletons, along with rushed footsteps. My friend came running into view, 3 skeletons and a spider behind him. And how could I forget to mention he was screaming? cause he was- and loudly.

I shouted,"Die, ye weird beast!" and i proceeded to charge them. I took down the spider at least. An arrow embedded itself into my leg,pain shooting up it. Drew saw I was there, and together we took down the remaining monsters(whoever said running around in circles doesnt work?!).

"Yay we survived!" Drew celebrated. "Come on! Up da tree!" I said hastily. He nodded and quickly went up the ladder, myself climbing closely behind him, shutting the trapdoor once we got to the top. "Hey, is that arrow still in your leg?" "Um..." "Sit down, we have to get that out." Not arguing. I sat down on my bed, leaning up against the wall. Soon enough, Drew managed to get it out( after much cries of pain from yours truly and apologies from Drew)." So how's your life been, bro?" I ask. And surprisingly, after eating an apple, my leg started healing.

" Well, when you told me you were loading the game, I got up to get snacks and go to the bathroom. I said you were already playing the game, so I clicked 'join'. I fell over, the room spinning and becoming darker. Then, I closed my eyes, only to open them while falling from the sky. I landed in the pond in a desert. Then, it hit me. It was sunset! I also remembered that you like forests, so I headed towards here, when some skeletons spotted me. And that's my update." Drew finished.

"So...now we are randomly in the game of minecraft or something along the lines of that." I concluded " How in the Nether are we supposed to get back!?" Drew was flipping out. " I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I then proceeded to slap some sense into him. "Calm down!" Hmm... I climbed up on top of the roof. "Yo Notch! We need you!" I shouted, while shooting arrows into the sky.

I then heard a grunt- I shot a cow. Face palm. Just face palm. "Yup, Notch is definitely helping us." Drew rolled his eyes. -Knock Knock- sounded from the open window, which i had filled with sand in my rush to keep spiders and other bloodthirsty monsters out. I held my finger up to my lips, and crept quietly to the window, my toothpick of a sword in my hand. "Berry! Let us in!" I knew that voice! "Lilly?!" I exclaimed. "No, it's freaking Herobrine with a cold! Let me and Lainy in!" Lilly whined."You have Elaina with you?! Why didn't you tell me this!?" I demanded. "Yea, well, she kinda got knocked out by some spiders..." Lilly trailed off. "Okay, stand back!" I warned, wooden sword raised. "I would, but where!?""That's besides the point!" I yelled as i hacked a hole into the wall.

"Yay, I'm alive!" Lilly celebrated, stepping inside the room, dragging Elaina in behind her."Block up that hole!" I half sang as I fixed the wall. "So, Elaina got knocked out by spiders?" Drew asked, placing Elaina on m bed. I limped over and placed a block down. I then placed my last apple on it and cut it in half and cut one half in half again. So basically, i got two apple quarters and one half."Woo, food! All I have is a raw pork chop." Lilly said blankly. I gave her and Drew each a quarter. "Elaina! Are you alive?!" I asked, shaking her body. Her eyes fluttered open. "Oh hey Kara! I had this interesting dream that I got sucked into MineCraft with Lilly. It was great until some spiders knocked me out." Elaina smiled.

"Uh... that wasn't a dream..." I explained. "What!?" " Just calm down and eat the apple!" I gave her the half apple. Drew and Lilly were having their own chat across the room. "Okay miners, listen up!" I raised my voice and jumped up on top of my wooden cutting block to get their attention. It worked pretty well."We are in the game of Minecraft. We don't know how or why, but we must survive! Tis what we do best! Now how shall we go about this?"

For a moment, it was silent, and i worried if I said something wrong. I do have a bad history of slurring my words. But then Lilly piped up,"I got dibs on being the builder!" "I'm hunter!" Elaina called. "Material gatherer and trap setter for the win!" Drew declared. This was how our group usually acted whenever we started a new game. I smiled, then found my friends looking at me. "What?" I asked rather blankly.

"We're wondering what you're going to be..." Elaina explained. "You can be the monster hunter and our leader!" Lilly announced. "What?!" I was surprised, my friends and I usually didn't name a leader. Drew nodded his head, agreeing with Lilly."You sure act like one half the time." he pointed out. My other friends nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'm the mob hunter and leader." I agreed, hopping off the block. I put my ear up against the wall. Nothing. I open the trapdoor and stick my head down. "Dawn is quickly coming." I informed my friends and now team."Let's go!" Elaina suggested, and I pulled out my sword in agreement. The lines have been drawn. Humans versus Minecraft.

I'm not very sure who will win.

A/N: That sadly took me an entire 45 minutes to type. But in my defense, I was forced to use a sticky keyboard. XD

Herobrine will be introduced as a character very soon, at the beginning of Chapter 4. I actually have written most of the story out, it's now just a matter of typing it, tell me what you think! Comments and suggestions are very well appreciated! :D

Until next time i can get my paws on a computer, Berrystar out!

~Berrystar414


End file.
